inazuma_elevenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SweetHope
|} Re: Frage zu "Grand Father" "グラ・ファ", ist/war eingentlich mein Anhaltspunkt :'D Da "Grandfather" eine Verwandtschaftsbezeichnung ist, würde es eher als おじいさん, そふ oder じいちゃん (coll.) übersetzt werden. Mit den beiden Aspekten hab ich mir gedacht, dass es so intentioniert war. Wäre aber nett, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob es evtl. falsch ist. Gruß, 14:01, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Interessante Idee, darauf bin ich nicht gekommen (wär ich auch wahrscheinlich nie XD)! Was ich noch dazu sagen könnte, wäre dass er aus genau diesem Grund nicht direkt Großvater ausgewählt, sondern eine Variation, hab ich mir gedacht *hust* 14:38, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Was ich mir dann gedacht habe, war, dass Daisuke in der Zukunft "Master D" genannt wird und Kuroiwa/Kageyama (?) dann einen ähnlichen Status mit "Grand Father" heranschaffen wollte. Sorry für die Grammatik, ist irgendwie nicht mein Tag heute. 18:36, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jetzt, da du noch onkeis Post reingebracht hast, fange ich an zu überlegen... Bin noch nicht ganz davon überzeugt, aber fürs erste, ist das die sichere Variante. Vielen Dank für deine Erläuterungen ^_^ 18:00, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nichts zu danken. Ich versuch mein Bestes zu geben, auch wenn ich nicht so aktiv bin wie im englischen Wiki ^_^ 20:36, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Neue Seite Ich denke jetzt schon länger darüber nach eine Seite über Kinako zu machen (vorausgesetzt ich bin noch nicht zu spät). War ja dein Vorschlag, also musst du mir jetzt erklären wie das geht. Regeln kann ich selber nachschlagen, aber wie man überhaupt eine neue Seite macht müsstest du mir mal verraten. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:27, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Panik! Wie tut man ein Bild in die Charakterbox? Das kann ich doch so nicht stehenlassen!!! Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 10:32, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank, jetzt kann ich wieder atmen. Und bei den Positionen, wie macht man diese bunten Buchstabenbildchen da rein? Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 11:13, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Ich bin ein Bilderfan und mag die 15-Bilder-Regel nicht. Da ich ein ziemlicher SARU-Fan bin, habe ich acht Bilder, die ich hochladen könnte, bin mir aber nicht sicher wegen der Begrenzung. Auch bei Fei hab ich noch ein paar. Kann man die Regel nicht etwas ausweiten? Ich hab ein bisschen im Chat rumgefragt, es gibt noch andere, die Bilder mögen. Ich denke, sie würden sich auch freuen. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 08:37, 11. Mai 2013 (UTC) Mit viel Text habe ich absolut kein Problem. Danke für die Antwort. Kartoffelboss hat meine Frage schließlich nicht wirklich beantwortet, eher hat er mich aufgeregt, auch wenn ich nicht so genau weiß warum. War nicht unbedingt mein Tag, und wie bereits gesagt, er hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet. In der Schule wäre es wohl ein "Thema verfehlt" geworden. Aber egal, darum geht's nicht. Ich muss zugeben, manche Galerien sind wirklich nicht sinnvoll. Ich werde aufpassen, auch in meinem eigenen Interesse. (Sinnloses Zeug macht auch mich selbst ganz kirre.) Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 10:26, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Avatar Frage: Wie mache ich nen Avatar und danke schon mal :) (Gruß Ich (Diskussion) 19:43, 13. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Inhaltsverzeichnis Mir ist das gerade erst aufgefallen, aber die neu erstellten Artikel haben nicht von vornherein ein Inhaltsverzeichnis. Es muss immer erstmal jemand kommen und es reintun. Also erzähl mir mal wie's geht, damit sich nicht dauernd jemand anderes bemühen muss, ich würde gern eine Seite für Meia erstellen. Aber frag mich nicht warum ausgerechnet sie, ich habe nämlich keinen Plan warum, ich habe einfach Lust darauf. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 14:38, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kartoffelboss hat mich jetzt aufgeklärt, brauchst mich nicht mehr anschreiben. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 16:20, 17. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe beim Erstellen einer Seite Könntest du mir bitte bei der erstellung einer Seite helfen. (Gruß Ich (Diskussion) 09:42, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC)) Re: Diskussionsseite Vielen Dank~ ^_^ Das ein Template so viel verursachen kann, hätt ich nicht gedacht. Ich hab niemanden darüber Kenntnis gegeben, da ich dachte, dass wäre nur bei mir so. Beim Bearbeiten war auch alles in Ordnung, also hab ich mir jetzt nicht soo die Sorgen gemacht. Vielen Dank nochmals :D 19:57, 19. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hey SweetHope, könntest mir den Gefallen tun und die Sache mit den Namen bei Kim Powell korrigieren? Ich habe grad keine Ahnung wie ich da vorgehen muss. Danke 45px[[Benutzer:Kartoffelboss|'Kartoffelboss']] (Diskussion) 16:05, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) Wenn's um's Hovertext-Coding geht, da war ich gerade dran <3 Datei:Atsuya_uniform4.png'' Atsuya-kun (Diskussion)'' 16:25, 29. Mai 2013 (UTC) GO/Chrono Stone Portale Hi! Ich wollte fragen, ob es möglich wäre Tezcat durch Zanark zu ersetzen, da er (meiner Meinung nach) einen größeren Einfluss auf die Geschichte hatte als Tezcat. Gruß, 19:33, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bitte und danke, dass du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist! :p 13:36, 5. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hmm, gute Frage. Ist mir erst durch dein Hinweisen aufgefallen. Aber lass mich mal deine Frage mit einer anderen Frage versuchen zu beantworten: Ist der Ort an dem die Ereignisse der Zukunft sich abspielen überhaupt angegeben? 19:29, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Kinako, Toudou und Sakamaki sind schwere Fälle. Hmm, ich weiß jetzt nicht wie viele andere Japaner noch in der Zukunft sind. Ich nehme mal an, da das Spiel für eine japanische Zuhörerschaft gemacht wurde, dass japanische Personen die "normale" Schreibweise behalten haben und Nicht-Japaner die andere, ähnlich wie bei IE3. Das ist was mir gerade dazu einfällt. 19:35, 7. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Jetzt wo du es sagst, klingt deine Theorie plausibler. Ist dennoch etwas merkwürdig. Haben Scout-Charactere auch die Namen "verkehrt herum" oder ist das nur bei den SSC so? 15:32, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Der erste und der letzte Name kommen mir verdammt verdächtig vor. Sind es vllt. Arkadi und Erushion? Ich nehme mal an es ist einfach nur ein Mix aus allen Teilen der Welt. Das ging mal wieder auf meine Kappe... ^^' Die Kanji die dort mal waren, waren 隆盛 und die heißen Wohlstand. Aber die, die jetzt da sind (also die Richtigen) heißen Meteor. 09:06, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das finde ich alles sehr interessant, mir ist das auch schon aufgefallen. Vielleicht ist das frech, aber ich will mich hier mal einmischen. Wegen der SSC-Geschichte. Erstens: Ist Saryuu wirklich der Vorname? Ich halte das für unwahrscheinlich. Zweitens: Man kann ja viel erzählen, aber Asurei ist beim besten Willen kein SSC. Es könnte höchstens sein, dass er als Helfer X seine Namen vertauscht hat, aber als er sich zu erkennen gab, war er ja schon wieder rausgeflogen, es gab also keinen Grund sich so vorzustellen. Und drittens: Kann ja sein, dass die SSC sich abgrenzen wollten. Aber wenn dem so wäre, warum wurde Fei dann nicht sofort als Spion erkannt? Wenn das so eine SSC-Masche wäre, dann müsste das El Dorado aufgefallen sein und zu Fragen geführt haben, wenn sich plötzlich jemand in SSC-Reihenfolge vorstellt. An sich ist die Theorie nicht schlecht, hat aber auch Lücken. Ich selber habe auch schon Stunden mit "Fei-Rune-Philosophie" verbracht und kann keine wirkliche Lösung anbieten. Vielleicht ist es tatsächlich ein Mix. Ich meine, wenn es eine Weltregierung gibt, muss es auch irgendeine Form von Bündnis zwischen allen Ländern der Welt geben, sonst macht so eine Weltregierung ja keinen Sinn. Würde ja keiner auf die hören. Und bei so einer Regierungsform macht es auch Sinn, dass sich die Länder untereinander austauschen, auch wohnorttechnisch. Dann ist die ganze Welt so ein Mix aus Ländern. Wer weiß, vielleicht ist sogar die ganze Welt ein Land? Das wäre mal eine Vorstellung! ^^ Und dann bringen die Leute auch ihre Namen durcheinander. Dann könnte Fei z.B. ein Nachfahre eines Amerikaners oder so sein, der da hin gezogen ist, wo das jetzt auch immer spielt. Und SARU ist ein reiner Japaner, aber seine Eltern fanden den britischen Nachbar so nett, dass sie ihrem Sohn den Namen Evan verpasst haben. Das wär's doch! ^^ Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 15:20, 9. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Aber anhand von Ar Catia (hab endlich das Wortspiel verstanden XD), nehme ich an, dass Shion/Xion der Nachnahme sein muss (?), bin mir aber nicht so ganz sicher. Könntest du mir den Namen von Terumin sagen? Bin mal gespannt wie der heißt. Schade, dass es keine eindeutigen Hinweise gibt :( Immerhin können wir so heruminterpretieren XD Und der Name passt wirklich besser. Bin gespannt wie er das Team weiterentwickelt. Vielleicht kommen in den nächsten beiden Folgen Wild Dunk und Parkour Attack vor, hätte was. Worauf ich aber am meisten gespannt bin ist Gameplay Footage vom Spiel >_< Wär nett, wenn die einen neuen Trailer rausbringen. 18:12, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Arcadia ist das japanische Wort für Utopia (das musste ich nachschlagen XD) und könnte auf die neugeschaffene Utopie der SSC oder El Dorado (?, da bin ich mir noch nicht sicher) hinweisen. Aus Terui Minku (leuchtendender Nerz ?), kann ich mir nur einen invert-colorierten Nerz vorstellen, ja... Ich denke, dass einiges in Galaxy aufgelöst wird, da Kuroiwa/Grandfather irgendwie zusammenhängen. Die SSC haben aber nur einen Namen, oder? Ich nehme mal stark an, dass dies nur Codenamen sind. SARU wäre ein Hinweis dafür. Aber Fei hat ja seinen Namen behalten... Vielleicht um den Eindruck zu erzeugen, dass er doch kein SSC ist? Kann ich mir vorstellen, wenn man von der Weltregierung verfolgt wird. Dann wären die ersten drei schon mal enthüllt /(^_^)/ Ich denk, dass nach Ibukis hartem Training immerhin Wild Dunk noch im nächsten Spiel vorgestellt wird. Dann muss Shindou nicht hinten spielen ^^ Soweit ich weiß, sollte die CoroCoro am 15. Juni (offiziell) rauskommen. Würde aber dem Big Waves Spiel entgegenstehen, dass ja schon morgen anfängt. Außer die Zeigen keine Big Waves Techniken, was vom PV eigentlich gar nicht möglich wäre. Hmm, ... bin mal gespannt, was die als erstes rausbringen. Es macht ja eigentlich keinen Sinn, wenn die qualitätiv besseren Screenshots zuerst vorstellt, um sie dann auf Papier rauszubringen. Wahrscheinlich werde ich wie fast immer des besseren belehrt XD P.S. : Könntest du vllt. dein Ancient Dark Emblem auch bei der englischen Wiki hinzufügen? Das, was im Moment da ist, ist naja... verbesserungswürdig. 11:44, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Huh, nach dreimaligem Lesen habe sogar ich kapiert worum es geht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass SIJ endlich Hissatsu entwickelt. Diese 3-bis-5-gegen-11-Spiele sind ja kaum zu ertragen. Auch wenn der Titel chiimu no naka no teki nicht allzu viel Optimismus erlaubt, so hoffe ich doch, dass die Teammitglieder sich zur Abwechslung mal vertragen. Zu Anfang dachte ich, dass Galaxy nichts mehr mit CS zu tun hat. Das eine ist eine Fantasygeschichte mit viel Zeitreisen und Superkräften, das andere ein normales Turnier. Aber Pustekuchen. Normale Turniere sind für GO offenbar nicht mehr angesagt. Mittlerweile kann ich mir vorstellen, dass diese Mission, mit der Garsha und Vanfeny immer SARU auf den Keks gegangen sind, irgendwas mit dem FFIV2 zu tun haben könnte. Kuroiwa wird ja nicht umsonst gleichzeitig (oder auch nacheinander, was weiß ich) der Coach von SIJ und The Excellar sein. Dieses na-ja-was-auch-immer, was in der Umkleidekabine von Fire Dragon abgegangen ist, zeigt auch, dass es bei diesem Turnier nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Da ich prinzipiell keine Magazine lese, kann ich bei dem CoroCoro-Ding nicht mitreden. (Obwohl, wer liest das überhaupt?) Und einen japanischen DS habe ich auch nicht, also habe ich zu Spielmechaniken ebenfalls nicht viel zu sagen. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahrhunderten, wenn die Spiele in Deutschland erschienen sind. Aber dann sind sie wohl noch ungefähr so modern wie Normalitäten in der Serie jetzt... Man kann eben nicht alles haben. Auch wenn ich noch so gerne mitreden würde, ich muss das wohl euch überlassen. Kinako-chan (Diskussion) 15:13, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hehe ^^' das stimmt dann wohl... Vielleicht noch zu The Excellar. Wär auch noch nett. Über ihn und Shuu wundere ich mich auch. Wieso zur Hölle haben die nur einen Namen? Etwas Kreativität kann man ja schon verlangen. Aber das macht sie auch mysteriöser... o_O (es sind wahrscheinlich nur Codenamen XD) Ob es Sinn macht, seinen echten Namen als Codenamen zu benutzen, sei mal dahingestellt. Das ist ja der Punkt. Aus meiner Sicht, nimmt man die Spannung weg, wenn man Techniken schon vorher zeigt. Inwiefern, dass jetzt nicht gerechtfertigt ist, zumal das eigentlich schon immer der Fall war, ist mir jetzt auch schleierhaft, aber da mir nichts anderes dazu einfällt, schreib ich mal das hin. 20:29, 11. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hakuryuu ein SSC o_O Wär auf jeden Fall interessant gewesen... Dass Fey sein Codename sein könnte, wäre plausibel, wenn sie römische Buchstaben benutzen würden. Aber ich lass mal sein... Da habe ich nichts hinzuzufügen. Besser konnte man es nicht formulieren. Von den beiden hat mir Bicycle Sword am besten gefallen, Wild Dunk war aber nicht von schlechten Eltern. Hatte es definitiv in sich. Dass Megalodon eine kleine Änderung hatte, war auch nicht schlecht, hab ich eigentlich nicht erwartet. Und dass der Torwart nichts draufhatte, war leider eine Enttäuschung v_v Ich weiß jetzt nicht, was du alles spielst oder welche Firmen du präferierst, aber, meiner Meinung nach, war das nicht das Gelbe vom Ei. Viel Spaß noch, 20:20, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Argh >_< Mein ich doch, lateinische Buchstaben. Die alten Spezialtechniken sind wahrscheinlich da, um die alten InaIre Fans zurück zu gewinnen und gibt mir auch die Hoffnung, dass das etwas Besonderes für das Spiel bedeuten könnte (wird zwar sowieso nicht passieren, aber naja...) Suck Out war wirklick zu sehr an Sargasso angelehnt und der Name... ist gewöhnungsbedürftig (sollte er aber eigentlich nicht sein...) Ich nehme mal an die spielen nach dem KO-System? Ich hoffe, dass es nicht so ist und man ein Freundschaftsspiel oder Finalspiel mit dem Sieger aus der anderen Gruppe irgendwie einbaut. Dafür müsste es aber einen verdammt guten Grund geben. Der Anime geht viel, viel zu schnell. Das mag auch an der Erhöhung der Qualifikationsteams liegen, aber das ist mich leider kein Grund. Die Spiele gehen zu schnell, man sieht eigentlich nichts vom gegenerischen Team. Bei Big Waves jetzt etwas (der Trainer redet OMG) aber auch nicht allzu viel. FF und KH hab ich total vergessen. Ich befasse mich jetzt nicht mit diesen Spielen, aber die Trailer waren auf jeden Fall nicht schlecht. PKMN war auch nicht schlecht, ich warte aber immernoch auf die Bestätigung, dass alle Pokémon vorkommen (oder hab ich was verpasst XD), es soll einfach nicht wie Mystery Dungeon 3DS enden. MK8, SMW und SSB4 waren auch noch interessant. Zu den 3DS-Spielen wurde, verständlicherweise, jetzt nicht so viel gezeigt, was mich leider enttäuscht hat. Der letzte Satz hat zwar gesessen, aber drückt leider meine Haltung zur XBOX aus. Wird wohl diesesmal eine PS4 werden (muss irgendwo einen XBOX(One) Controller für die PS4 besorgen). Ich hätte noch Äther anzubieten, was allerdings noch komplizierter ist. Ich glaube, dass wenn das GO-Spiel im nächsten Jahrzehnt dann übersetzt wird, dass man da auch "Neutral" nehmen würde. Du könntest ja auch eine Abstimmung machen (die dann die Hälfte nicht kapiert). Mehr fällt mir leider dazu nicht ein. 09:10, 14. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Deine Erklärung wäre natürlich auch eine Erklärung, die aber hoffentlich nicht stimmt. Mit Suck Out hättest du wahrscheinlich Recht. Die folgende Erklärung ist utopisch und wird wahrscheinlich nicht realisiert, obwohl dies unter Umständen realisierbar sein würde. Jetzt kommts... ich hoffe, dass alle Spezialtechniken im IEGO3-Spiel vorkommen werden /(^o^)/... oder zumindest dass alle "üblichen" Techniken der Nationalmannschaften vorkommen. Und Alter-Egos, yeah! Das mag für viele total unnötig sein, aber ich seh da immenses Potenzial schlummern. Sollten aber dies Mal als nur 3 Charactere sein, wobei Fubuki am Ende wegfällt, so um die 16 vielleicht? Dadurch kann man immerhin ein Team um das Zeugs bauen. Ich hoffe mal lieber, dass es nicht wieder um Aliens oder Supermenschen geht. Die Weltmeisterschaft der originalen Reihe hat bei mir einen echt guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Dass das am Ende über den Haufen geworfen wird, hoffe ich mal nicht. Über den Trainer, da hätt ich mal ne Frage. Im englischen Wiki wird ja behauptet, dass Dolphin der Trainer sein soll, was mir unlogisch erscheint? Andere Bräune, andere Augen und Augenbrauen, ich glaub die Stimme ist auch anders. Ich hab auch nichts dazu gefunden. Vielleicht weißt du irgendwas darüder? Alles andere außer alle Pokemon wäre für mich ein Witz! Aber, meiner Meinung nach, wird das mit den neuen Features immer unwahrscheinlicher :( Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber sollte es nicht noch eine Nintendo Direct geben? Wenn das der Fall ist, würde ich annehmen, dass ein regionenspezifischer Abschnitt zum Schluss hinzugefügt wird. Wenn so ein Controller nicht rauskommt, dann bin ich wohl aufgeschmissen. Oder ich muss mich mal daran gewöhnen. Ist irgendwie merkwürdig mit dem Analog-Stick unten statt oben. Mal schauen... äther ist das fünfte Element der japanischen Elementelehre, nur benutzt es ein anderes Zeichen (空). Es stellt die Dinge, die nicht in unserem Alltag zu finden sind, dar. Es kann aber auch alles auf einmal darstellen oder eben auch nichts. Aber bei Neutral ist es deutlich, deutlich besser aufgehoben. Ich schreib das eigentlich mit den vier Tilden, das Datum wird aber um eine Zeile verschoben. Das ist aber nur hier so. 09:05, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gibt es eigentlich alle FF Kapitäne oder nur Neo Japan Mitglieder? Ach ja, eine Frage zu Yuuichi: Der trägt bei 4vs4 Spielen immer sein eigenes Outfit oder? Den Hyper-Dive-Mode fand ich etwas schlecht umgesetzt, aber es gab wohl keine andere Wahl. Mixi Max als Alter Ego wär natürlich nicht verkehrt. Vllt. gäbe es ein Alius-Stein Item? XD Der muss verdammt gut werden. Ich präferiere die WM, deshalb ist es für mich ... schwer akzeptabel, sag ich mal. ^_^ IE2 und 3 zu kombinieren? Das wär auf jeden Fall Oberklasse. Wenn das geschieht, dann bin aber mehr als zufrieden. Müssten di nur in eine akzeptable Zeitspanne einbringen. Hmmm, dubios. Dass er auch nicht in der offiziellen Seite genannt wird, hmm.. ich wei? ja nicht. Hätte da gerne eine Bestätigung, die es leider nicht gibt. Vielen Dank, für deinen Input. ^_^ Ich hoffe zumindest, dass alle vorkommen werden. Ist wohl eher meine skeptische Haltung. Und alle Sprache auf einer Karte?! Das könnte echt ein Problem werden... Die extra Features... argh >_< Die machen das auch bestimmt. XD Neutral finde ich auch am Besten. Können die Meisten auch damit was anfangen. Könntest du mir vielleicht ein Beispiel zeigen? (Entschuldige wenn das zu viel verlangt ist ^^") Kein Problem ;) 20:57, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte eigentlich die Kapitäne von Nosei, Senbayama, der normale FF halt, du weißt schon was ich meine. Warum keine deutsche Spieler da sind, ist mir auch ein Rätsel. Es gibt Angelo und Pierre, aber keine Deutschen, Spanischen, etc. Nur der Sprite ist so. Schade. Hab mir mehr erhofft. :( Yup, nur lokal. Wird an verschiedenen Messestandorten verteilt. Das wäre auf jeden Fall zustimmen. Mit einem Team aus allen Teilen der Welt ist, meiner Meinung nach, etwas unwahrscheinlich, da Kuroiwa ein Team zusammengestellt hat, das unbesiegbar sein soll. Die Möglichkeit besteht dann zwar immer noch, dennoch wäre sein Konzept zerstört. Wenn das der einzige andere Frauenname ist, dann wird das wohl das zweite weibliche Big Waves Mitglied sein. Ach ja, Cole hat interessantes dargelegt. Vielleicht sind es ja irgendwelche Power-Ups, die die Spieler beeinflussen. Es sind nicht die Extrafeatures, die mich stören, viele sind sehr gut, sondern die Tatsache, dass die dann kostbaren Platz wegnehmen. Sollte für N kein Problem darstellen, außer die packen alle Sprachen in eine Karte rein. Ich glaub nicht, dass die das Spiel abbrechen werden, dafür ist die Fanbase in einigen Teilen einfach viel zu groß. Das kommt schon noch, hoffe ich doch. Vielen Dank, bin schon gespannt, wie das aussehen wird. ^_^ 21:25, 19. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Meintest du, dass sie doch verfügbar sind? Dann muss das aber eine verdammt große Fanbase sein. Ich hoffe, dass in IEGO3 alle Player Binder Spieler (ohne Scout Charaktere) von IE1-3 dabei sind. Würde für etwas Würze sorgen und mann hätte die Möglichkeit sich ein Mischteam aus Original und GO Soielern zu basteln. Hab gedacht, dass man seine Alltagskleidung als Trikot verwenden könnte. Dem stimme ich zu, obwohl ich (hoffentlich noch) nicht in dieser Situation bin. XD Stimmt, die Auswechselspieler. Bin noch überzeugt, dass Kuroiwa noch 5 weitere nominiert, wenn die Weltmeisterschaften anfangen. Aber deine Theorie klingt logischer und stimme deshalb ebenfalls zu. XD Wenn der wirklich böse wird, dann war so ziemlich alles, was seine Characterentwicklung in Staffel 3 betrifft, für die Tonne. Ich hoffe es mal nicht, nicht nachdem was passiert ist. Haha XD Wär aber etwas zu früh, um schon alles vorwegzunehmen (für die IJ Spieler) Kuroiwa ist ein exzellenter Vertuscher. Wer weiß, was der noch so weiß. Parkour Attack war genial, nur etwas zu lang? Ich hab nichts dagegen, sieht nur etwas merkwürdig aus ^^" Bin gespannt, wie das auf dem 3DS aussehen wird. Nur die Zeit, wird es wohl sagen. Ist es eigentlich schon bestätigt, dass überhaupt eine oder keine 2. Staffel hier ausgestrahlt wird. In Spanien und Frankreich sind die ja schon ziemlich weit. Das sieht um einiges besser aus als vorher bzw. jetzt. Aber könntest du die Zeit und das Datum an den Schluss stellen, sodass Parkour Attack und die Zeit/das Datum vertauscht sind? (das war jetzt irgendwie doppelt-gemoppelt XD) 20:19, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ahh, jetzt hab ich das verstanden. Ich habe Nachforschungen betrieben und herausgefunden, dass tatsächlich ein paar FF Kapitäne einprogrammiert sind. Ich glaub Noseis und Senbayamas Kapitäne sind nicht dabei. Das wird wohl leider wahr sein, vielleicht verzichten die auf ein paar Scout-Charactere (ich und meine Vorstellungen XD) Den Online-Modus hab ich schon aufgegeben, hab immer mal dran gedacht, wurde aber immer wieder enttäuscht. :((( Zu den Outfits, wie sieht denn eigentlich die "Future City" Uniform, die man vom Parallel Stone bekommt? Hoffentlich sind es dann aber nicht irgendwelche dahergelaufenen Nichtskönner. So ein Hakuryuu fehlt noch fürs Team, würde mit Ibuki ein Traumpaar bilden. (Tsurugi, Tsurugi, Tsurugi... Shindou doke~, Shindou, Shindou XD) Arme Rushe :'( Wir sind da ja schon irgendwie dran gewöhnt. XD Auf Nick? Wie viele Anime strahlen die denn aus? Kann mich vage daran erinnern, dass die mal Beyblade ausgestrahlt haben? Einige Dub-Namen haben es ja schon in sich. XD Ach ja, ist der Dub-Name von Amagi eigentlich schon bestätigt? Auf der englischen Wiki taucht manchmal "Wanli ChangCheng" auf, was ähm, naja, wie soll ich das jetzt ausdrücken, ähm, nicht realistisch erscheint, ähem. Das wird ja immer interessanter. Personal message? Gefällt mir. Werde mich wohl für V3 oder V4 entscheiden. Ich werkle noch etwas, sag dir aber noch Bescheid. ^_^ Letzle Frage (wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, versteht sich): Aus welchem Shop hast du denn deine jap. Devices? Würd mich mal interssieren. 19:52, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Stimmt, Strikers hatte einen. Haben die mal irgendeinen Grund genannt wieso, die das nicht hinbekommen? Man kann die nur betrachten? ._. Das ist... niederschmmeternd. Das ist alles? Unglaublich... Vielleicht ist es ja das Gra Fa-Quintett? Wenn das passieren würde, oh yeah, kann das nicht in Worte fassen. XD Das wahr nicht so gemeint. >_< Ausrede wird später gesucht >_< Auf Rushe bin ich gekommen, da das arme Kind (eventuell) seinen was war der nochmal? nicht mehr erkennen wird. Oder vllt. hiflt sie ihm wieder zur guten Seite zurückzukommen? o_O Brauche neuen Trailer. Oh, die strahlen Beyblade noch immer aus? Und Zexal auch? Nicht schlecht :C Mal schauen wie die weitere Wahrnehmung der Serie wird. In Deutschland ist die Präsenz von IE ja eher klein, nicht? Meiner Meinung nach, werden die das bei Spielen belassen. Der Anime wird dann mehr kosten, als dass sie etwas einnehmen können. (Und Wanli ChangCheng ist der offizielle Dub-Name >_< Was haben die sich dabei gedacht? *wutausbruch*) Da muss ich noch überlegen. Spätestens bis Donnerstag, sollte ich aber was haben. Auch play-asia? Sind das dort die normalen Preise oder haben die auch so einen "netten" Aufpreis? Hier sind die Geräte/Spiele billiger, schon mal was von gehört? Splash hat einen netten Beitrag zu den Shops geschrieben und da ist der mir der Shop dann aufegefallen. So, der Bug ist schon merkwürdig. Wenn man in Kapitel 9 die Kiste mit dem Ticket aufmacht, kann es sein, dass das Ticket nicht im Inventar erscheint und somit unauffindbar ist. Beim erneuten Untersuchen soll sie (angeblich) auch nicht erscheinen. Da hat man sich wohl das Spiel versäumt, falls das passiert. Ich hoffe, dass die das schon behoben haben ^^". 20:22, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Pfft... irgendwie schwach. Man kann sich also nur die Hälfte der Trikots ansehen und nicht anziehen. Es gibt ja immerhin 50. Irgendeins sollte jedem gefallen XD Sind die alle wirklich so schlecht? Oder ich hab einen eigenartigen Gefallen an denen gefunden. XD Werden aber wahrscheinlich ganz neue oder vielleicht doch die aalten, falls überhaupt noch welche kommen, denk ich mal. So lamg die Qualifiikation mindestens 17 Folgen hat, bin ich zufrieden. Mal sehen welche Staffel dann den besseren Verlauf hat(te). Da fällt mir schon noch was ein XD A... ha... das hört sich leider an wie das Anforderungsprofil eines ja... ^^" Der ist höchstwahrscheinlich gut. Arbeitet ja immerhin mit Endou zusammen. 2 & 1/2 Monate halte ich aber leider nicht aus... Immerhin ein Teaser oder so was *komische TGS hmpf...* Die Zeit war nicht die Beste, um es vorsichtig auszudrücken. Ich empfinde Spiele-Marketing in Deutschland irgendwie auch nicht so präsent. Vielleicht Pokemon, aber das wars auch schon. Baller-Spiele mal ausgeschlossen. (Wär viel einfacher, wenn die einfach die jp. Namen nehmen würden. Hat ja bei Captain Tsubasa ansatsweise funktioniert) Ich nehme dann V3 und Statement: The only thing we can do is to believe and fight until the end! , falls das rein passt und dir nichts aus macht ^^" Die haben auch die Chotto Versionen, aber die sind bei meinem Verdienst nicht so leicht erschwinglich... Das mit den Steuern ist schon dubios, hab da auch kein Zertifikat oder was ähnliches gefunden. Muss mir alles nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen. Oder es passiert das Unmögliche und Nintendo überdenkt ihre Politik (was ich stark bezweifle) Entweder ich hab den falschen Bug genommen oder irgendwie kapier ich was nicht. Da steht, dass man 歴戦のチケット１ bekommen sollte, oder nicht? Kein Problem~ Finde meine ja immer zu kurz ^_^ 15:54, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich glaub das geht einfach nicht ^^" Jetzt können sie auch nicht mehr Teil eines Neo Japan Teams sein. Die kommen entweder gar nicht mehr vor oder sie sind die bösen Bösenwichte. Mit Resistance Japan könnte das realisierbar sein... Da wirst du wohl Recht haben (stimme ich zu XD) Das wäre so ein plot twist, dass können die Kinder nicht ertragen XD Warten >_< Muss mal mehr Nick schauen. XD Wann strahlen die eigentlich die Animes aus? (Verdammt die Scout Charaktere! Für die kann man sich die Namen ausdenken XD) Oha o_o Das ist ziemlich, ziemlich lang. Hmm, da muss ich mir was überlegen. Ich hab da mal was gesehen. Werde ich dann ausprobieren. Kann man eigentlich so ein Bild auch in die Signatur hinzufügen? Du hast also einen 3DS XL, ja? Ist der besser/gleich gut von der Auflösung im Gegnsatz zum normalen 3DS? Werde ich mal nachfragen. Da sich Nintendo noch nicht mal Mühe macht darauf zu antworten, nehme ich an, dass die das nicht sonderlich kümmert. >_< Muss mir dann doch einen kaufen... Ne PSVita? XD Dass die noch lebt, grenzt schon an ein Wunder (hab nichts gegen die, aber was die da gemacht haben... kein Kommentar) Das könnte auch sein. Aber das wäre ein ziemlicher Amateurfehler. Muss das Spiel spielen, um es bestätigen zu können XD Kein Problem, hab diesmal auch länger gebraucht~ 20:37, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) re: Dateinamen und Klassen Hey Swetty ich danke dir das du mir geschriben hast, nähmlich ich hatte bei einem orphes spieler fehler gemacht und ich habe die klassen weg getan und wenn ich welche vielleicht vergessen hab könntest du sie bitte weg tun. Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci am 08.06.2013 um 01:17 UTC Datei:GranSpriteCasual.png Blog kommentieren Hallo Sweet ich habe dir eine Frage wie kann man ein Blog kommentieren? Datei:Xene.Genesis.png Benutzer:Cengiz-Cebeci 12.06.2013 16:35 UTC Artwork Wenn du eins findest, gern. :) Das war nur das Bild mit der höchsten Auflösung. Da war mir das Copyright egal. Ja, die Einheitlichkeit. Schade, dass es kein Anime-Bild in gleicher Qualität gibt. Je besser das Bild, desto besser der Ersteindruck und die Motivation zu lesen. Das ist mir persönlich wichtiger als die Herkunft. Verstehe aber eure Haltung. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:10, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Noch eine Frage bitte: Wenn ich kein Bild ohne Copyright finde, darf ich es trotzdem hochladen, bis jemand eine bessere Version findet? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:30, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das schränkt die Menge an Bildern stark ein. Zum Beispiel dieses hier: http://i.imgur.com/BDcRT.jpg. Es stammt direkt von Level-5 und wurde im Spiel während des Openings verwendet. Es gibt davon definitiv keine Version ohne Copyright (durch Google-Vergleich). Auch wenn es nicht direkt für einen Artikel wichtig ist, finde ich es durchaus gelungen und schon aus Mangel an echten Level-5-Bildern erwähnenswert. Level-5 ist schließlich der Erfinder und wird von mir daher den Anime-Bildern bevorzugt. ;) Ein gutes Bild für die Raimon und die IE2-Seite. Was meinst du? Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:46, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das war die falsche Version! Sorry. Die richtige hat natürlich nur das Level-5 links unten. Ich werde die richtige Version bei Raimon hochladen. Das Bild kommt definitiv im Spiel vor, hab grad nachgesehen. (wenn auch nur sehr kurz). Eine Version ohne Zeichen gibt es sicher, aber du hast recht, die dürfte eine deutlich schlechtere Auflösung haben. Alles klar. :) Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:22, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Was ihr sicher deshalb eingeführt habt, weil einige Charaktere sich vor mittelmäßigen Anime-Screenshots nicht mehr retten konnten. Artworks und Level-5-Bilder gehören aber in jedem Fall mit rein. Auch Gruppenfotos ganzer Mannschaften sind rar. Bei längeren Texten machen sich einige bessere Bilder ebenfalls gut. Die Royal Academy hatte z. B. gerade mal 2 Bilder!! Keins davon aus dem Anime, die wurden sogar ganz aus dem Server gelöscht! Ich fand die Seite dann so nichtssagend, dass ich nach längerer Zeit wieder was hier machen musste. Außerdem kann ich persönlich nichts Störendes an einer Bildergalerie am Ende eines Artikels finden, den ich bereits durchgelesen habe. Sollte es dennoch zu viele Bilder geben, sollte man sie nicht löschen, sondern in eine Extra-Seite packen, mit Link unter passender Überschrift (Bilder, Galerie etc.). So wird's in anderen Wikis gehandhabt. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 20:08, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Tumbler-Datei löschen Hallo SweetHope, diese Datei: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Tumblr_lvztoegr1C1r2h4dh.png habe ich unter einem Aussagekräftigeren Namen neu hochgeladen. Sie ist jetzt unter http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Aoi_Sorano_250px.png erreichbar. Die Tumblerdatei kann entsorgt werden. Es wäre toll, wenn ich das Recht bekommen könnte, Dateien umzubenennen. Solche Fälle gibt es haufenweise. Sonst muß ich das immer neu hochladen und euch bitten, den Tumblerschrott zu entsorgen. Viele Liebe Grüße Kentasan (Diskussion) 20:24, 28. Jun. 2013 (UTC) PS: Bitte kurz um Erklärung warum du den Stub bei Hector Helio wieder reingesetzt hast und meine Änderung rückgängig gemacht hast^^ Meines Erachtens nach ist dies kein Stub mehr :-)